Ed, Edd n Eddy College
Ed, Edd n Eddy College is a fanmade cartoon by Karac St. Laurent. The series is about Ed, Edd and Eddy in their College years at Peach Creek University. There are no episodes yet, but a program called Macromedia Flash 8 may change that. Date Created: 2012 Writer: Karac St. Laurent Description Ed, Edd n Eddy College is what happens between Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool and Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. It's a fan-series (and maybe cartoon), about the Eds and the culdesac kids in their college years at Peach Creek University. (BTW, I'm not Lexxieei, I'm her cousin, Bunyip123). Note: since the Ed's got a good grade on Fort Peach Creek, the Ed's decided to choose some of their favorite authors books to read or study for college. Characters Ed Ed is still the one-eyebrowed moron we all know and love. He is still wearing his glasses, and is still presumed to be smart by the teachers and professors at the University. Of course, he usually comes up with an F on a test, especially the math tests. Ed greatly dislikes math. Ed is relieved by the fact that he ended up not being roomates with his sister, Sarah. Instead, the Eds wound up being roomates. This, of course, pleases them, as they were all worried about being roomates with Kevin. Ed still secretly takes ballet lessons, and practices when no one is looking. Ed is afraid that Sarah might know, but he practices in secret anyway. In the second episode of this sereis, "Eds Off!", Ed adopts a pet iguana he named Jib, after his imaginary friend in the original series. This made Eddy very angry, since Jib beat the crap out of him. Ed wears a red T-Shirt, baggy jeans, glasses, and a green vest his father gave him the day before he started going to College. Roomates: Edd, Eddy Age: '''21 '''Major: Filming Favorite author's: Stephen King, R.L. Stine, and Edgar Allan Poe Likes: wearing his vest, horror movies, video games, his iguana, jawbreakers, Edd, Eddy, Dislikes: May Kanker, Sarah, Kevin, math, not wearing his vest, soap, Showers ---- Edd Edd has kept his love for science. He no longer wears a hat, but still keeps his hairdo down by using a red elastic. He also uses the elastic in his huge ponytail. Edd is in love with Marie Kanker. He is still afriad of her catching him and whatnot, but has strong feelings for her. He isn't sure if he should have these feelings, but he tries to tell her in his own ways: Being polite when she hasn't caught him, writing her anonymous love notes, and saying hi every now and then. He stopped dressing up like Kevin, but he still tries to help him and Nazz get along. Whenever they are having a fight, Edd steps in to settle it. Eddy still calls him "Sock-head", but for just the fun of it. Edd wears a red T-Shirt and skinny jeans. Roomates: Ed, Eddy Age: 20 Major: Medical Health Favorite Author's: Louis L'Amour, JK Rowling, and William Shakespeare Likes: Marie Kanker, helping Kevin and Nazz, science, medical health, math, Ed, Eddy, Dislikes: Video games, dodgeball, being tricked, scams ---- Eddy Eddy is the man he always wanted to be. He's strong, tall, what else could he ask for? Eddy still has trouble with braking old habits. He no longer smokes, but still scams his heart out. He has never lost his obsession for money and jawbreakers. He is the tallest person in the culdesac, but is not treated any differently from when he was a pipsqueek. He is still considered an idiot, but, then again, so is Ed. Eddy is once again afraid of Lee Kanker. In the Highschool version, Eddy wasn't afraid of her because of his size. Now, Lee has figured out a way to capture him once again: Use her two sisters to pin Eddy down, then pin him down herself. Eddy wears a big yellow and brown sweater and baggy jeans. He has 12 hairs and has some facial hair. Roomates: '''Ed, Edd '''Age: '''19 '''Major: Buisness Favorite author's: Michael Lewis and Stanley Bing Likes: Scamming, money, jawbreakers, Ed, Edd, Dislikes: Lee Kanker, no money, no jawbreakers, Kevin, those times when he can't think of a good scam ---- Kevin Kevin hasn't changed much. He is still a jerk to the Eds, and often taunts them for his amusement. He is still obsessed with mechanic things as well. Kevin is still in love with Nazz, but he just doesn't know how to tell her. He has tried giving her flowers, candy, and attention when she needs it, but his obsession for machines has always set him one step forward and two steps back. Kevin's best friend is Rolf, who, as seen in a picture for Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool titled http://vampiremeerkat.deviantart.com/gallery/29303001?offset=24#/d1m73kn%7CRolf's Love Tips, often gives Kevin advice on how to tell Nazz he loves her. Of course, coming from the old country, Rolf is clueless as to the way of modern life. His tips often lead to disasters, such as having a cerimonial meat feast. Kevin's hair has grown longer, and he has 5:00 shadow. He wears a sleeveless, green and black shirt and fingerless black gloves. He still rides his silver scooter. Roomates: Rolf Age: 20 Major: Mechanics Likes: Rolf, his scooter, Nazz, sports Dislikes: Being nervous around Nazz, Rolf's love advice, the Eds ---- Nazz Nazz is still the fun girl she always was. She loves to play board games, but gets real mean if she has to. Nazz is still in love with Kevin, but she is very annoyed by the fact that he hasn't admitted his love for her yet. She likes to walk with him on campus, and sometimes goes to his house for dinner. She secretly practices yodeling, but she doesn't want Kevin to know. Nazz doesn't go to Rolf for love advice, since she has witnessed the outcome of Rolf helping Kevin. Nazz's hair got very long, so she put it in 2 long ponytails. She wears a black T-Shirt and skinny jeans. Roomates: Sarah Age: '''20 '''Major: Home Economics Likes: Kevin, going to dinner at Kevin's house, riding on Kevin's scooter, her hair Dislikes: Rolf's love advice, her hair being touched, someone who doesn't care about the rules. ---- Rolf Against his Nana's will, Rolf decided to go to college. He is still not good with english, but knows enough to get by. Rolf likes to give Kevin love advice, without realizing that it only hinders Kevin's chances with Nazz. Rolf likes to hang out with Kevin, as he was his first friend. Rolf's hair has gotten slightly longer. He has facial hair, including a goatee. He wears a yellow and red long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. Roomates: Kevin Age: 21 Major: Agriculture Likes: Giving love advice, Kevin Dislikes: Being made fun of, being scammed ---- Sarah Sarah is still the loud, obnoxious girl she always was. Sarah is still in love with Edd, but finds it difficult to tell him how she feels. There are many road blocks in her way, like Jimmy. She still likes Jimmy, but doesn't love him. Sarah has put her hair into a bun. She wears skinny jeans and a long-sleeve pink shirt. Roomates: Nazz Age: 15 Major: Home economics Likes: Double D, Jimmy, beating on Ed Dislikes: Being around Jimmy and Double D at the same time, Ed, Eddy ---- Jimmy Jimmy has remained very child-like and weak, like he always was. He is still in love with Sarah, but he has noticed that she's interested in Edd. He tries to please her often, and says nice things about her. While Sarah finds this charming and flattering, she hasn't given up on Edd. Jimmy is sad about this, but isn't discouraged. Roomates: Johnny Age: 15 Major: Designing Likes: Sarah, his toys, Johnny Dislikes: Pain ---- Johnny Johnny has become more happy since losing Plank. He is still very upset about Plank, but has become more lively and friendly. He recieves counseling from Jimmy. He loves to play basketball. Jonny's hair got slightly longer. He has some facial hair. He wears a gray sleeveless shirt, purple shorts, and 2 blue and red wristbands. (To remind him of the color of Plank's eyes) Roomates: Jimmy Age: 19 Major: Social Work Likes: Jimmy, basketball Dislikes: Talking about Plank ---- Lee Kanker Eddy's increased height has given Lee more encouragement than ever before. When she isn't lecturing her sisters or whatching movies, Lee is asking Eddy out and hunting him down. Of course, Eddy rejects her each time. But that doesn't discourage her. She'll keep trying 'till he says yes. Lee has gotten much more resoponsible, being the oldest Kanker sister. She spends alot of her time, (instead of going to most classes), lecturng her sisters about responsibility. Of course, they don't want to hear it yet. Lee likes to whatch TV, and, of course, spy on Eddy. She has curly, normal-length hair. Roomates: Marie, May Age: 21 Major: Physical Education Likes: Eddy, her sisters, being the oldest Dislikes: Rejection, school ---- Marie Kanker Marie has become less of the mean spirited, grouchy girl she was as a teenager. But not much. She no longer collects knives and swords, but still makes nasty and witty remarks when she can. She is not aware that Edd is in love with her. She keeps recieving anonymous love notes sent by him, but keeps thinking it's one of the other boys messing with her. Marie usually spends her time chasing and catching Edd, at which point she finds it amusing to take his elastic off. Edd, of course, does not find this funny. Marie's hair got much longer. She wears a green and black T-Shirt, a lavender short-skirt, and black pants. Marie's design came from http://eternallost.deviantart.com/gallery/25793473#/d539w77%7Ca picture on DeviantART. Occasionally, Marie wears a dark gray and black sweater. Roomates: Lee, May Age: 20 Major: Mechanics Likes: Edd Dislikes: Recieving anonymous love notes, rejection, school ---- May Kanker May is no longer changing her looks every day. May still takes ballet lessons with Ed, and has kept her promise not to tell, so long as he stays her dance partner. May wears a black T-Shirt and red shorts. When she's outside, she wears a red sweater. May's hair is similar to 2 ponytails. Roomates: Lee, Marie Age: 19 Major: Acting Likes: Ed Dislikes: Rejection, school Episodes Click here for the Ed, Edd n Eddy College Episode List. Currently, there are no episodes. At the very least, one episode will be made and posted on Youtube. Episodes will not be posted until Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool has posted all of it's episodes. Current Voice Actors: Ed- Bunyip123 Edd- Bunyip123 Eddy-''' 'Kevin-' '''Nazz- Lexxieei Rolf- Bunyip123 Sarah-''' 'Jimmy-' 'Lee Kanker-' 'Marie Kanker-' '''May Kanker- Lexxieei Trivia *Edd has gone through 4 stages of appearence. In the first concept, he looked too young. In the second, he looked weird. And, in the third, he looked too much like the Highschool version. Now, he's in his fourth stage. (And I'm finally happy with it, XD) *In the orginal concept, Sarah and Jimmy were 18. *There will be Holiday Specials. *Ed's vest is similar to his body-warmer in Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. *The Eds have a video game system and a TV in their room. *The Kankers have a DVD player in their room. *Kevin still has his scooter. *There will be no new characters. *There will be no official couples. (Sorry, Edd X Marie fans. XD) *Marie's sweater is a sweater I have. (Yes, I'm a boy) *In the original concept, Edd and Marie were dating. ---- Category:Fan-Fiction